


I "Schmop" You Behind the Set

by maaldas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know those big-ass winter coats they give the actors, between takes when it's snowing and freezing, with the big hoods and the fluffy edges around their faces? I would like, please, cute and sneaky snogs behind bits of set, snatched moments of privacy, hoods touching on either side of them like a dark warm cocoon :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I "Schmop" You Behind the Set

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as fill for a prompt on blindfold_spn meme round six.

Jensen and Jared stand beside the cabin where they take the scene for the day. The PA has given them their winter coat for them to wear while they are waiting. The day is already dark and it is snowing outside. They only have one more scene to take before wrapping up the day and go home.

“How long d’you think we’ll have to wait?” asks Jared while he rubs his hands together for warmth.

“Don’t know. Fifteen minutes maybe thirty. Phil said they need to fix the lightning in the cabin,” answers Jensen.

“You wanna go to our trailer where it’s warm?”

“Naah… it’s too far away. This won’t take long. We’ll just be wasting our time walking there and back again.”

“Damn! It’s cold!” Jared grouses.

Jensen lifts up his eyebrow at his co-star and smirks lazily.

“Jen, come with me.” Jared reaches for Jensen’s arm and hauls him away.

“Wha… Jared where’re we goin?”

Jared drags Jensen behind the rows of planks beside the woodshed. The planks hide their bodies from view of the crew around them and the awning gives them temporary shelter from the snow.  Jared wraps his co-star in his arms and traps him there with his bigger body.

“Jared, what’re you doin?” Jensen whispers in protest. He pushes at Jared’s chest to get the younger man off him.

“It’s cold, Jen,” Jared whines.

“Duh, it’s winter genius! Don’t you see that it’s snowing now? Of course it’s cold.”

But Jared ignores him and proceeds to kiss Jensen’s lips to silent him. Jensen splutters in surprise but quickly responds to Jared’s kisses. Jared sucks on Jensen’s lips and licks the inside of his mouth in which Jensen retaliates by licking Jared’s tongue and bite it.

“Aw, Jen you bit me.”

“You ask for it,” Jensen says acting snooty.

“You don’t bite when we’re _schmoping_ , you know,” Jared chides him playfully.

“ _Schmoping_? Where did you get that word?” Jensen sniggers.

“Somewhere…”

Jared reaches for the edge of his big fluffy hood and holds it close to Jensen’s hoods to lock their faces inside the warm cocoon that it creates.

“Hmm … it’s nice in here … warm …” says Jared between kisses. 

“You’re silly.”

“You love me.”

Jensen has to smile at that, “yeah…” and lick Jared’s lips with his warm tongue.

They continue to kiss lazily inside their dark hoods feeling warm all over. Jared pushed Jensen back and presses his body to the wall. Jared wishes he can slip his hand under Jensen’s thick coat. He loves to touch Jensen whenever they kiss.

Jensen moves his back along the hardwood wall to get comfortable when something catch his coat and tear it. Jensen tries to shift away but Jared pushes him back to it. Jensen yelps when he feels a hard stab on his ribs. Jared jumps in surprise.

“Jen?”

Jensen turns around and sees that there is a loose plank or rough wood jutting out of the wall. Its pointy corner catches on his coat and stabs his ribs.

“Oh no! Jensen, you alright?” Jared gives the troublesome plank a distasteful glance before checking the tear on Jensen’s winter coat.  

“Are you hurt?” asks Jared worriedly.

“The damn thing stabs my ribs.”

“Let me see.”

Jared quickly takes off his glove, pulls Jensen’s zipper coat down and reaches inside. He feels around Jensen’s side under his clothes.

Suddenly Jensen gasps, “what’s that?”

“It’s just my hand, Jen. Sorry if it’s cold.”

“No, no. I think I saw someone there.”

“Huh, where?” Jared turns his head around to see where Jensen points his hand to the rows of planks.

“Auch!” Jensen yelps again in pain.

Jared’s attention is back to his boyfriend. “What?”

“I think you just touched my injured ribs,” says Jensen with a pained face.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, you owe me for this.”

Jensen tugs on Jared’s hood and kisses him long and hard. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s back under his winter coat. Now that Jensen’s thick winter coat is open, Jared can touch him as much as he wants. He slips his hand under Jensen’s shirt and rubs around his injured ribs. He palpates Jensen’s tender skin coaxing whimpers and moans from him at the same time.  

“Hmmm… Jay … think … they’re calling … for us,” whispers Jensen.

“Just … mmmm one more minute…”

“We should go …. now…” but no one moves away. Both of them are reluctant to leave their dark warm cocoon and continue kissing.

Later that day…

“How did you get this bruise?”

Penny, the on-set doctor is tending to Jensen’s bruised ribs with Jared standing behind him.

“I don’t remember they schedule for any stunt today. Did you guys have a change schedule?” she glances at Jared briefly and Jared has to school his face to look innocent. He lifted his shoulder and shakes his head.

Jensen rolls his eyes at him. He cannot believe that everyone falls for his co-star’s puppy dog eyes and innocent looks anytime. If only they know how devious Jared really is.

“Do you believe me if I say that Jared pushed me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” the middle aged woman scoffs at Jensen. “Why would Jared do that?”

“Gee, I don’t know. Libido perhaps?”

Penny ignores him. She chalks it up as Jensen being his usual sarcastic self. She loves the boys to bits, though. Ever since they signed up for the show, Penny has been their on-set doctor. She thinks that they are generally good men although their pranks are often ridiculous but never dangerous. She is used to them showing up with bruises and cut lips and other injuries due to the stunt works.

“Things are already tense on set tonight. I don’t need any more nonsense from you guys.”

“Tense? What happens?”

Jared has to ask. He does not feel anything different today with the crew and the last scene went without a hitch. They are just ready to wrap up for the day and he wants to have Jensen’s bruise checked up before leaving for home.

“That boy, Mark, I think. The new PA. He said he saw a ghost or something beside the woodshed.”

“Ghost? What do you mean, ghost?” Jensen trades a look with Jared who shrugs his shoulder in genuine confusion.

“I am not really sure. I heard it from Amy the costume girl who heard it from Susan from the catering and … I think she heard it from the lightning guy whom I can’t remember his name …” Penny trails off.

“Penny, just tell us what he saw. The new PA. Tell us what he saw, please.”

“He said it was a ghost or creature or something like that. Said it got weird noises and fluffy head. He didn’t get too close though; just saw it from a distance before he ran away in fear. I personally think it is rubbish. I work on this show for how long? And I never hear or see anything like that. This is a horror show for sure but those are just pretend and make believe.”

“Yeah, I agree with you there,” Jared muttered in mortify. Not only he manages to get his boyfriend injured but he also manages to scare the whole crew.

Jensen cannot hold his snigger. His shoulder is shaking so bad with silent laughter and he winces when he jars his injured ribs. It is just too good to let pass.  Supernatural finally has a real ghost rumour because of them. They unintentionally have pulled a prank on the crew and it is too bad that they cannot tell the story on the next convention.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended it to be schmooping but somehow I wrote it schmop which is a stupid mistake of mine. *rolleyes* Yet, the OP of the prompt commented that Jared “must have coined the term to mean moping about in a schmoopy way or something, which is the cutest idea.” And I agree! :D
> 
> So, I keep it as it is. :P If anybody want to read it as schmooping go ahead, up to you. :-)


End file.
